This Love, This Hate, Is Burning Me Away
by Hooters45
Summary: Flippy has died to save his friends from Flipqy. At his funeral, Flippy thinks about his destiny. FIRST SONG FIC! Song is called This Love, This Hate by Hollywood Undead


**Here is a Carlos45 One-Shot! Everytime I thought about this song, I see a funeral and the guy who died looks and thinks back of his old times. There isn't a music video for this so I decided to make one myself with Happy Tree Friends, it's a great song too so I recommend it to the people who like this fic. I DO NOT OWN HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD OR HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!**

* * *

><p>Flippy has died, he has sacrifice his life in order to save his friends and Flaky. Everybody is at his funeral, even his military friends from the war, Flippy was on top of his coffin as a ghost as he looked around him. He chuckled to himself because the people who said he should go to hell are right her in his funeral crying for him. He saw Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom by his coffin praying for him, oh how he missed those days when they were saving the world and killing each other<p>

_In a time of need only few can see what's wrong millions tend to crawl but only those who choose can make it through this all, only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone and we've got each others backs until we're back where we belong, a woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong, a man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall, and maybe when we' re gone our names will echo through the stars, every start's got it's ending even when we've learned to rise above it all,_

He knew that all his friends are going to miss him, he was glad that he died for two reasons. One was that his friends will no longer have to deal with Flipqy any more and two was that he didn't wanted to live in a life without permanent death. He knew that people had to die because it was a part of life, but reincarnation isn't part of life. He didn't want his destiny to be endlessly.

_These lies are leading me astray its too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_

_I see you so please stay strong_ _I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone_ _I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_

He then looked at the friends he made after the W.A.R, he will miss them so much because they were the friends that didn't care when he killed them. After all the years of toturing and suffering he gave to his lod friends and new friends, it all finally ends today. He knew he will go to hell for all the wickness that Flipqy has done to the innocent, and he was ready for his punishment

_And we once also had a story too_ _you can see that good men only come in few._ _Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may lose_ _every song's got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through._ _Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or a man_ _without rules but burried underneath there's a picture glued._ _So when my body burns in ashes only sing the truth_ _Let these words strengthen all your views_ _because these words were meant for you_

He turned his attention to one of his best friend...Flaky. He has loved her from day one and vowed that he will protect her from any harm. He didn't keep that promise for a while after Flipqy killed her a couple of times, but he did protect her from getting rid of himself. Flaky was breaking down in tears of her friend's death, Flippy knows that she will never let him go, even when he's in the afterlife

_These lies are leading me astray its too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_

_I see you so please stay strong_ _I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone_ _I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_

As Flippy continue to look at all of the people at his funeral, he saw the clouds opening up revealing a blinding light. It couldn't be, after all the things he done? He then felt like he's being lifted, he looked down and saw that he was floating to the light. He now knows his destiny, he can now keep his promise to Flaky forever by watching over her.

_An' now I'm floatin' right above my coffin as it closes I look down_ _I see sigh as she's cryin on my moma's shoulder._ _I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open somethin's wrong_ _is this destiny or am I goin' home,_ _what will happen to my soul will I come back I don't know,_ _will you meet me when its over let me know,_ _You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go_

_This love, this hate is burning me away_

For the first time in years, Flippy felt a tear slide down his face. He was happy, he can see his friends looking at the light but they cannot see him floting closer and closer to the gates of heavens

_These lies are leading me astray its too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_

_I see you so please stay strong_ _I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone_ _I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_

"Goodbye my friends," Flippy's last words were as he entered heaven

_This love this hate, is burning me away_

_This love this hate, is burning me away_


End file.
